Siege
Siege is a mission in Red Dead Revolver. Story After Red Harlow defeated Mr. Kelley in the Battle Royale, Governor Griffon revealed himself to be the one who betrayed Red's father and subsequently arrange his murder. Fellow duellists Jack Swift and Annie Stoakes each have their own scores to settle with the corrupt governor, so the three of them now approach the governor's mansion to dole out some frontier justice. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Defeat several waves of Cornet Brothers and other enemies. *Keep both Annie and Jack alive throughout the mission. *Protect Jack for three minutes while he picks a lock. Mission Details The mission begins with a cutscene showing Griffon ordering his guards to kill anyone who comes through the front gate. The scene then shifts to the three protagonists planning their attack. Jack wants to find a less conspicuous direction of attack and Annie plans to head off to the side, but Red says he's going straight in. As the player gets control of Red, three health bars appear on the screen for Annie and Jack (who must be kept alive) and for the first of the Cornet Brothers, Oswald Cornet, who is up on a balcony. After defeating Oswald and other enemies, Randy Cornet is the next brother to appear. Each Cornet brother drops Medicine when killed and they are also tougher opponents than the regular soldiers, so prioritizing them is a good strategy. After Randy is killed, a cutscene shows Jack saying that a frontal assault won't work. Annie tells the other two to follow her off to the side of the mansion. One of the side doors is tried, but enemies pour out of it and after defeating them it is found to be locked tight. They proceed up the stairs on the right, battling more enemies along the way, including a couple on the roof, but the upstairs door is similarly impenetrable. Jack says the only thing that's left is for him to pick the lock on the front door while Annie and Red protect his back. A timer appears, showing that it will take Jack three minutes to finish picking the lock. Annie positions herself up on the balcony and attacks enemies with Faith, providing some support to Red and calling out when new Cornet brothers appear. Waves of Cornets and other enemies come from both sides and the balconies while Jack is at work. Bryan Cornet is first, followed by Brendon, Jay, and Terry. Finally, Kirk and Jerome round out the Cornets on the scene. Each brother does a lot of dodging and rolling, making them harder to get a good bead on. They can not be injured while in a roll, but deadeye locks made during a roll can be executed once they are upright again. Once the three minutes are completed with all three protagonists surviving, a cutscene shows Jack finishing his work and the three make their way into the mansion, ending the mission. Mission Dialogues /dialogues}} Mission Failure The mission will fail if: *The player dies. *Annie or Jack dies. Objectives for Excellent Rating To get excellent rating, the player must pass 3 of 4 of these objectives: * Accuracy: 60% * Damage Taken: 300% * Time: 6:00 * Best Combo: $200 New Game Elements Introduced *None Mission Complete Unlockables *Bounty: Jason Cornet - $1,000 *Showdown stage: Mansion Grounds (Good rating) *Showdown character: Jason Cornet (Excellent rating) Shop Items A Shop interface at the beginning of the mission provides just three weapons, all of which were previously available: the Widowmaker, High Calibre Rifle, and 12 Gauge Shotgun. Bounty Hunter Mode When playing this mission in Bounty Hunter Mode, the challenge is to complete the level with Jack's health at over 50%. Accomplishing this objective will reward the player with the "Golden Gun" cheat. Video Walkthrough Related Content Category:Chapters in Revolver